Mags Fanfic Part 2: The Twist
by No.1HungerGamesFan
Summary: This 5 part fanfic will try to tell the story of Catching Fire through the perspective of Mags, the elderly District 4 tribute


Mags Fanfic Part 2: The Twist

The following weeks passed all too quickly and before we knew it we were approaching the reaping. The Capitol hadn't disclosed any more information on the horrific twist for the quarter quell but we knew it wouldn't be good. Today, that would change. Today was the day the district would discover what twist would kill our children. I run my wrinkled fingers through my white hair and look in the frosted mirror in our bedroom. It isn't reaping day yet. In fact, it won't happen for another 2 weeks days but I feel just as nervous. Not nervous for myself, but for the young people who I pass every day on the street. Anyone of those could be killed in an instant in front of Panem. And one thing's for sure, the Capitol won't skimp on goriness.

The District 12 tributes from last year enter my mind. They didn't want to die, naturally, and were willing to be clever enough to get out of that arena alive. The game makers don't see it that way. It's common knowledge for us victors who have communication to the Capitol through the telephones in our houses. Will the Capitol have this Quell hurt them? Robert reminds me we need to go to the District square and I nod. There are many district squares here in Four. The one we will enter encompasses the Victors Village and 3 nearby coastal towns. The square is huge but there is thousands us here, especially because now everyone has to show up not just the Under 18's.

I close the door behind me and we head down the path in a different direction, now to the District square. We arrive 5 minutes early and its already packed to the brim. This feels an awful lot like a reaping, I can't help feeling. The minutes pass and we are alerted by the nation's anthem playing and the screens turning on. Flashed on the screens lies the most evil man in Panem, President Snow. "Greetings" he booms in his usual low and intimidating voice. "I am very excited to announce the theme of our 3rd Quarter Quell!" he says although his voice shows no excitement or indeed, any other emotion. "The tributes will be…" he says pausing for added drama, "Reaped from a pool of previous victors".

His words take a few seconds to travel from my ears to my brain, and then to my heart. Finnick and Annie could be killed. I've only got a few years left anyway but they are young! So young and alive, free to move on from the horrors of their past. But now, they could have to go into the arena again. This isn't fair! We've already done our bit! I think of the outlying districts where there are far fewer victors and realise they truly have it worse. Even beneath all my fear for others, I feel a twang of terror for myself. If I get reaped, I will likely end up being stabbed to death by some twenty year old obnoxious beast from One or Two. I especially hate 2, but that is partly due to the fight I had between the girl from 2 in my games. I was 17; she was 18 and extremely talented with a sword. I killed her eventually but she snarled at me something about two being the only worthwhile District. I hated 2 ever since.

Robert is squeezing my hand so hard it feels like no blood is reaching it. I look into his light green eyes, they are watering and he is struggling to stand. "How could you do this!" he screams towards the screen as if Snow could hear and reply. "Shh" I say gently, trying to comfort him but he's beyond help. I know he loves me more than anything but he's freaking out and that's not helping my confidence either.

The weeks pass and I go jogging every morning until I feel I am fitter than before. My sticky eyelids open to face the bare wall of my room. It's reaping day. I open my wardrobe and pull out my most formal outfit: a flattering dark blue dress. Robert kissed me on the cheek and I smile. "No matter what happens out there" He says "I will love you with all my mind, heart and soul forever". I smile, blushing but cannot figure out a response to that. I'm not a very wordy person, I stutter and many people can't understand me. But I don't need to talk to kill and I will kill if I have to. I've done it before and I'm capable of doing it again.


End file.
